Mr Peabody and Sherman
by BlueAardmanDreamworksfan123
Summary: Based off of the blooper reel from the new movie, Mr. Peabody and Sherman, you walk through the challenges of making a movie; the mistakes, and outtakes that would have been in the movie if it were able to fit in somehow.
1. Peanut Butter

Mr. Peabody and Sherman Blooper Reel

Part one

The director off screen say "Peabody and Sherman, take one. Action!" Mr.

Peabody and Sherman are on screen. Mr. Peabody had just finished making

Sherman's lunch for school. "Sherman, I made your lunch." He said, handing

Sherman his lunch. Just as Sherman leaves the kitchen, he looks at the jar of

peanut butter. Oh, perhaps just a touch of peanut butter for myself." He says,

looking around to make sure no one was looking. He takes a spoonful of peanut

butter and puts it in his mouth. At first he enjoys the taste, but realizes that he

wouldn't be able to do much except for smacking his tongue against the roof of

his mouth. He tries and tries and tries some more, but he just can't get the peanut

butter off the roof of his mouth. " _Why does peanut butter hate me so much?"_ He

thought as he continued to smack his tongue around in his mouth.


	2. WAYBAC accident

Mr. Peabody and Sherman Blooper Reel

Part Two

Sherman and Mr. Peabody are in the WAYBAC getting ready for a new adventure

through time and space. Then Sherman turns to ask Mr. Peabody a question.

"Mr. Peabody?" Sherman asks. "Yes, Sherman?" says Mr. Peabody, wondering

what his boy wanted. "Can I drive?!" he replies, with a smile of excitement on his

face. Without thinking of what could possibly go wrong, Mr. Peabody says "I don't

see why not-"he manages to say as Sherman takes the wheel with a "Thanks!".

"Whoa!" he says as he swerves WAY too hard on the wheel, sending Peabody

over to the right of the WAYBAC, making him bump into the side panel. "Whoops!

My bad!" he says as he swerves WAY too hard on the wheel, again, sending Mr.

Peabody into the right side of the WAYBAC, bumping into the panel. "Oh, sorry!"

Sherman says, sending Peabody into the very back of the WAYBAC. Then, the

WAYBAC jerked forward, sending Mr. Peabody straight into the camera.

Everything goes all black. Then they open back into the WAYBAC with Mr.

Peabody and Sherman. Mr. Peabody is wearing a cone around his head. He looks

over to Sherman, with a little anger in his eyes. Sherman just glanced at his father,

without a response, then looking away. Mr. Peabody then focused on driving the

WAYBAC. " _Why did I even let him grab the wheel?"_ Mr. Peabody thought as he drove.

 _ **N/A: I hope you are enjoying the blooper reel so far. I will get the next part up soon! Peace out, my Fanficers!**_


	3. Belly Rub

Belly Rub

 **A/N: Sorry guys, but this one is going to be pretty short. I just didn't have time to really do that much today with the Science Fair due date coming up, and all these chores I have to do today. Another reason why this one is short is because the scene is not very long. The next one will be a little bit longer, I promise. Enjoy, and sorry again for the delay in making this one!**

"Now Sherman, I expect you to be on your best behavior while I'm gone, okay?" Mr. Peabody said. "You really trust me to stay home alone?" Sherman asked. "Yes, you are a big boy now, so I trust you." He said to his excited son. Sherman knew he was going to get in trouble with his dad, but he just couldn't help it. "Please excuse what I am about to do, Mr. Peabody." He said, walking slowly over to his father. "Sherman, what on earth are you about to do?" his father said. "Who's a good dad?!" Sherman said as he reached over to his father's tummy. As Sherman started to scratch his tummy, Mr. Peabody's instincts kicked in. His left foot started to twitch as Sherman continued to scratch his stomach. "Lay down!" Sherman said. Mr. Peabody couldn't help but follow the command. He laid on the wooden floor as Sherman scratched his stomach with both hands, helpless against his own son. "Who's a good boy?! Who's a good?! Yeah, you're a good boy!" Sherman said as he scratched his father's tummy. All the while, Mr. Peabody was laughing up a storm. He managed to say "You are in so much trouble" and then he continued to laugh.

 **Hope you enjoyed this part of the blooper reel. I will come out with the next one soon. Bye, my fanficers!**


End file.
